Hiko No Show
by Phantom Crossing
Summary: Hiko in his own story...too much awesome for words
1. Laundry

Hiko no Show A Fan fiction by Phantom Crossing  
  
We all know Kenshin's master Hiko is so awesome he only appears in a handful of episodes during the series. It makes one wonder what would happen if say, Hiko had his own six episode series. Anything more would be too awesome and cause death, but awesome death. With everyone's levels of tolerance to that which is awesome in mind, I intend to present a fic about Hiko in small vignettes. Now, something about him fighting would be way too much awesome...so it will be a series of vignettes about Master Hiko's day to day life.  
  
On with the fic  
  
----- ------ ----- Chapter 1 Laundry  
  
Hiko Seijuro stood solemnly beyond his modest potter's home. With might arms he reached into the soapy bucket and removed his cape, which identified him as master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship. Casually he twisted the cape to remove much of the excess water, and then he whipped it forward to do much the same. When satisfied with what he could do to hasten the drying of the cape, he draped it over the line he had previously tied between two small trees.  
Complete with the chore, he gingerly picked up his jug of sake and walked back to his small home to enjoy it with the taste of spring.  
  
----- ------ ---------  
  
End chapter 1  
  
Next Chapter  
Grocery shopping 


	2. Grocery Shopping

Hiko No Show Chapter Two Grocery Shopping  
  
A fan fiction containing 99% awesome and 1% saturated fats by Phantom Crossing  
  
As you all know, Hiko is made of awesome. So awesome in fact that even the most humdrum activities and daily chores are made cooler by them being done by him. I must warn you, it is very hard to do anything with Hiko that isn't awesome...had I done this in long drawn out chapters, the level of awesome might cause some people to faint or in some cases suffer epileptic seizures. With this in mind, I will keep each chapter of Hiko No Show (Hiko's Show) short, sweet, and too the point. Eventually there will be some action, but it will end swiftly as no one is awesome enough to last more than a mere instant against Hiko, except for maybe his student.  
  
Anyway, on with the show, ----------- ------------- -------------- ----------- ----------------------  
  
Chapter 2 Grocery Shopping  
  
Hiko Seijuro walked the busy streets of Kyoto. His destination was the open market place; his goal to restock his supply of foodstuff which had been exhausted over the course of the past week. It didn't take him long to gather the necessary dried meats and vegetables he required, along with a large bag of rice now slung over his shoulder. As the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style continued a familiar scent caught his attention, his direction changed as he spied a sales cart selling squid grilled on a stick. He dropped a few coins into the hand of the young sales person. The young man was quite shaken by the intense and never changing look on Hiko's face as he handed the master swordsman his grilled squid. Hiko, content with his purchase, then returned to his errand while enjoying his squid.  
Once he had the necessary provisions, he set off for his modest potter's house with appropriate supplies for the next week. As he was making his way out of this city, he was passed and bumped into by a young man with a long trench coat. The stick and last few bites of grilled squid fell to the dirt road. The crowd seemed to separate around them.  
"You walked into me," the young man with raven hair and intense eyes said in a monotonous voice.  
"And what if I did?" the Hiten Mitsurugi master's voice was as commanding as it had always been, "You made me drop my squid,"  
  
---------- ------------- -------------- ------------- ------------ -------  
  
End Chapter 2 Next Chapter Stare down with Aoshi  
  
Okay, okay... I know what you are thinking.  
  
Actually no I don't.  
  
I need reviews to know that.  
  
WELL COME ON FOLKS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
I NEED TO KNOW!  
  
DO YOU ALL LIKE HIKO NO SHOW?  
  
TELL ME!  
  
EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!  
  
ANY FEED BACK IS GOOD! 


End file.
